Non-volatile data storage devices have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. As research and development in the field of data storage devices progresses, data storage devices are becoming configured to store increasingly large amounts of data in smaller areas. As data storage density increases, error rates of stored data may also increase (e.g., due to noise and other factors).
One type of memory that can be incorporated into a data storage device is resistive random access memory (ReRAM). In ReRAM, a memory cell can be read by applying a read voltage to the memory cell and measuring a current through the memory cell. When the memory cell is in a low resistance state, the measured current is large and the memory cell is determined to store a first logical value. When the memory cell is in a high resistance state, the measured current is low and the memory cell is determined to store a second logical value. In some situations, the memory cell may be read erroneously. For example, noise or interference from neighboring memory cells may cause an erroneous read.